lost memories
by petite-minuette
Summary: Tohrus memories are erased, leaving her with black holes where the Sohmas should be... but she wants to find out what shes missing.
1. ah, work work work

Do you ever feel like fading away…?

"_You are a silly little girl. You are an ugly girl. You have nothing, I have everything. You **are nothing, **I **am everything**. You will never be anything but a nobody… a meaningless existence."_

_She had been called here for a reason, and she knew what the reason was. She was going to forget, her legs would not respond, she wanted to run, hold on to her memories a bit longer! _

"_Hatori!"_

_A tall man came out of the shadows, his hair covering his right eye. The visible left eye was filled with sadness as he placed his hand over her eyes. He felt tears running down her checks and herd her whisper "I'm sorry! I couldn't break it! I'm sorry! Please, please tell everyone I will miss them and I'm sorry!" Hatori couldn't help a tear at her words, she was about to lose the memories of 4 long years, of love, life, triumph, joy. And all she could do was worry about every one else. "Please tell Kyo…tell him… I love him…" as she fell to the floor he could still hear her words ringing in his ears "I'm sorry! Tell Kyo I love him!"_

_Hatori felt dirty. He hated this job, but as everyone else in the Zodiac, he could not go against Akito's orders._

_oOOo_

A twenty-year-old Tohru Honda woke up in her small apartment in the city. She kept waking up to the same dream now for a little over a week. 'Goodness, I wonder what time it…?' she turned over in bed and stole a glance at the clock. "Shit!" she jumped out of bed grabbed a towel, toothbrush and work clothes and rushed into the bathroom. 8:03AM she had to be at the restaurant in 20 minutes to open up, then at twelve she would run over to the Holiday Inn to proceed in doing maid work till 7:PM then wait tables at a midnight bar. Normally she got home at around 11:00PM unless she was otherwise preoccupied by other business. She was currently holding three jobs, fresh out of high school and with a decent savings account. She, as told by her two best friends, was the ideal catch!

Uotani had finally caught up with her Kureno and was spending much of her time with him when she was off work, and Saki now owned her own drama coffee shop downtown in a celler (go figure) called 'Gothic Expressions' and was getting more than enough costumers, she had to hire Megumi and one of his friends as waiters!

Tohru had just arrived at the restaurant and was opening up the doors when in the reflection of the window she saw a young man with orange hair, she turned around and the man looked taken-aback but soon recovered quickly and walked off at a quick pace.

'hm… he looks familiar…' "Hey TOHRU!"

"Oh! Hey Kami how's it going?" she turned around to see one of her fellow employees, a girl with dark brown wavy hair coming up the street. "I'm great-tastic! You!" Tohru silently laughed to her-self. Kami was such a unique person; she made up words to fit her mood instead of 'the normal boring words of today,' so she was told by Kami.

oOOo

The day was going kind of slow at the restaurant but soon her shift ended and she ran over to the Hotel and pulled her blue and white maids dress on and headed to the 3 floor to begin her ritual cleaning of the rooms 300-399. It was tiring but she enjoyed cleaning, ever since she could remember she loved doing house work but her memories where hazy so she didn't stain her-self to much on the subject. Between the rooms 356 and 358 was a sign that said 'Gardner's Convention! If ya want tips on growin', plantin' an' eatin', then come on by!' she read on to find the name's of the conventions helping organizers she found most of the names ordinary except the name Yuki Sohma. 'What? Where have I heard that name? Oh come on Tohru! THINK!' eventually she gave up and finished the work a little early so she headed down to the bar to change.

oOOo

She was just working at the bar for fun she thought "what the hell? It's just a bit of fun!" she only worked here on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Uo and Hana would kill her if they found out she wasn't a virgin any more so she didn't tell them about this one specific job.

she slipped into her tight leather top that exposed most of her breasts and pulled on her mini skirt that was just above her black lacy underwear. The outfit included a black choker, thigh high leather boots and a ton of make-up. She got paid 30 bucks an hour to wait tables, while enduring drunken men trying to touch her butt and boobs, 50 extra dollars for dancing and 150 plus tips for with who ever bought her for the night. Once she was bought for a week and got an extra $700 on top of the 150 she did some serious redecorating at her place with that and put whatever she didn't use into her savings.

Like a pro she moved around the men and their outstretched hands handing out drinks and taking orders, it was about 9:15 when her boss told her that Myra and friend a fellow dancer was currently making an extra 150 backstage and Tohru had to fill in. "50 smackers here I come!" she jumped on stage and began dancing, stripping, and seducing for about 30 min.

"Hey! Tohru!"

"yeah boss?"

"You have just been chosen to get 150 dollars! Will she accept? Or reject the costumer?" the boss loved to play around and make it more fin that it actually was.

"Accept or reject huh? Since when do I have a choice?"

"You don't but I would consider accepting! You caught a hottie!"

"No way! It'll be the first cute one in weeks! Who is it?"

"in the corner over buy the bar!"

"the guy with black hair and the non-smiling face..?"

"Yup! He might not smile much but he shure beats last weeks buyer!"

"…yeah…" 'where have I seen him before? I know him….every fiber of my being says stay away…. But…. I will lose my job! Its just a first impression! I don't know what he's really like!' while she battled around in her head, her feet carried her around the bar to where the stone faced man was standing.

"Hello" she said in a low well practiced purr.

"…" he was silent as he stared down at her as if studying her. This made her a little uncomfortable "Okay, did you buy me or not?" cutting to the chase she did not need another bimbo to waste her time on she had a life and if he wasn't paying he wasn't in it.

"You are very bold to talk that way to a paying customer." He said quietly with a hint of aggravation in his voice. "okay so you did buy me! Name?"

"what?"

"name. I don't do free rides the price is your name."

"…..Akito…." again this threw Tohru into a world of mysteries 'so many black holes in my memories… I know that name! Akito, Akito…..Arrrrg! This is so frustrating!'

"I'm Tohru."

"My car is this way."

"right." She followed him out side and into a limo. "Wow… cool…"

The car ride was a good thirty min before they finally stopped in front of a beach side resort. "out." He commanded 'Sheesh, he is the first to treat me like dirt! All the other men thought I was a goddess!'

Inside Tohru's mind was racing, she had been here before! She knew this place! But when..? A dream?

She followed him upstairs and into a candlelit room the bed had red silk sheets and a bottle of red wine had been placed on the table near the foot of the bed. "Were you expecting company?"

"You."

"Ah… well there are only two rules I have and you need to know them. One no kissing on the lips and two don't fall in love with me you'll only be disappointed."

"Get on the bed."

"Huh?"

"I paid for you. And be grateful I am abiding by your rules. I don't normally do that. Stand on the bed." He repeated him-self and weighted as she got on top of the bed and stood. "Start stripping. But leave on the panties and bra." Tohru got up and began to strip dance on the bed she tossed her shirt off the bed and soon after the mini skirt was gone as well. She left on her bra and panties like he asked, and laid down on the bed propping her back on the pillows. "Come and get me Akito…" she purred.

"He was on top of her in seconds naked and large. He began licking her stomach and placing love bites around her belly button while his hands roamed free running up her back and unhooking her bra. He removed the bra and started sucking on her nipple. By the time he started unhooking her bra she had started on his boxers, sliding them off his body with her skilled legs and feet. She lifted his head from her breast getting a scowl in her direction that clearly said 'I'm not done yet!' she ignored this and slid down under him until her mouth was level with his member. She placed the tip in her mouth and flicked it with her tong. He moaned loudly and reared up onto his knees dipping himself deeper into her mouth. Tohru felt some salty pre cum in her mouth and removed his member from her mouth. He sunk down to the v in her legs and put his lips on her entrance forcing his tong inside her. She let out a loud moan in pleasure; it had been a while since she had a sex this good! He lapped up her cum as soon as it came from her body. He began to need more and she needed it to he lifted his head from her and placed his heavy dick at her entrance. "Yes!" she screamed out in pleasure as he went in slowly. Akito groaned as he went in as far as he could reach and paused. Time seemed to stand still finally Tohru said "move." And he did in and out over and over again faster and faster he took the other one of her breasts in his mouth, sucking on it while pumping still faster and faster. Tohru couldn't take it she had to climax, so he flipped them over and took him in deeper yet she shuddered as he went deeper in side her. "Damnit woman! Move!" and she did moving her hips in a circular motion while moving up and down on his hard shaft. So close…So..! Finally her world exploded, soon after his did too. Covered in sweat and cum, she fell over. He didn't bother coming out of her it felt too good. She didn't even notice. As she fell asleep with him still in her she began to dream of her past memories…


	2. Dream

"Tohru! Tohru!!" she looked through the leaves pushing around the bushes and dodging trees "TOHRU!"

'The voice is calling some one…. Tohru…. that's me!' she thought

"….!"

'What?! I can't talk!" she kept running toward the voice "TOHRU!!" it was getting louder and louder but she couldn't see past the forests' thickness. After what seemed like hours of running, trying to find someone – or something – that she couldn't name, there, through the trees, was a boy about 17. He was on his knees gripping the dirt ground crying "…Tohru…." He cried quietly to himself. As she got closer, she could just barley make out orange hair in the darkness. "…..?"

'o right…. No voice…. But why is he..?' she looked past him a little way and in the darkness she saw a figure on the ground. She went to put her hand on his shoulder but to her shock she went right through him. Startled she staggered back and drifted through another person… another boy! This one had grey hair… he was standing- also crying- just behind the orange haired boy a look of fear in his eyes. 'What..?' feeling curious, she began to make her way around the boys approaching the crumpled mass on the ground… it looked like a girl. 'o dear… who..?" she stopped as her eyes glided to the face. She recognized the features. The brown hair, creamy (and scrapped) skin… it was her. Fear bolted trough her and she whipped her head around to look at the boys again…. There was something familiar about them… just one more look. But instead she found herself facing her mother. "Tohru." She whispered. Just as she was about to respond she heard a voice… her voice coming from behind "mother." She turned slowly and saw her 17 year old self. "I'm sorry." The dream Tohru said looking ashamed. "Tohru…" her mother breathed. Suddenly she began to fall apart... But instead of falling, the pieces became butterflies and flew right at her. She knew she should have been scared but strangely she felt warm. She heard words in her head "Tohru my darling," it was her mother "I will always love you and will keep watching you." Tohru opened her eyes slightly and saw through the haze of butterflies, the boy with orange hair. "Tohru! Please, Please come back…" he reached out his hand "I need you" he breathed. She didn't know why but she began to cry she started to reach out her hand….

She sat awake on the satin sheets. She looked around but that Akito guy wasn't around. She began to get up and found her self fully dressed. She got out of bed feeling dazed, still thinking about her dream. 'Who was that boy..?'

"Hahaha!" she snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing laughter outside the window. She walked over and stood staring out, gazing at the ocean. "beautiful." She whispered to herself. "hehehe!"

She focused her attention to the people on the beach; it was blond boy and a little girl chasing him. "Come on Momo!" The boy called out. Tohru staggered back… 'Momo! I know that name! Where..? WHERE DAMNIT?!" she was getting sick of all the black holes in her head she glanced out the window once more and saw another pair walking along the beach hand-in-hand, this time it was a tall brown haired boy and a girl with deep orange hair, cut strangely…. 'damnit.' She wanted answers about the holes in her memory. And since the girls name Momo was familiar she decided to start with her. On the way out she grabbed her sandals and sweater, heading for the sea side.


	3. beach fever

She stepped off the porch and marched in the direction of the others. "Hey!" she called. The boy with blond hair, the closest to her, looked up and seemed to be the only one that heard her. "HEY!" she called out louder. This time the girl and boy that were walking together saw her. She tried to read their expressions: surprised, fearful, shock. She stopped almost 10ft away. And looked at them…. There was something she was about to remember… it was at the tip of her tong, but what? How could she remember if she didn't know what to look for?

"Which one of you is Momo?" she asked suddenly feeling stupid.

"I am!" the littlest girl called "my name is Momo, and this is my brother-"she was cut off by the blonde boy "I'm sorry. But what business do you have?"

She looked at him taking in everything. "Have… we met before?" she asked slowly.

The all stiffened, with the exception of Momo, they looked scared. "Oh, come on! I'm not going to hurt you! Seriously! You all look so…so… frightened."

"Sorry. But w-we were a bit taken aback…" the girl with the deep orange hair said. "But you see, this is a private beach that belongs to our family… so, you know."

"Oh! I didn't realize! Are you here with your whole family?" Tohru asked curiously 'maybe they might jog a few holes…. They seem like I have seen them before.'

"Oh… um…" the girl seemed to be at a loss for words so the brown haired boy stepped in. "As a matter of fact we are. Is there a problem?" she glared at her. "Oh, no, no! I was just curious. Its just you lot seem familiar. That's all." She thought for a moment "by the way I didn't catch your names. Mines Tohru." She reached out her hand to shake theirs, but no one reached to accept her introduction. Instead they looked rather shocked. So she pulled her hand back. "sorry." She muttered. "so how many of you are here?" she asked hoping to change the subject. "15!" piped up Momo. She seemed to welcome Tohru, unlike the others. 'Wow! What a big family!' she sighed.

"Well we ought to get back, I am sorry." Said the blond boy, Tohru was lost in her thoughts and with out thinking she replied "okay. Maybe well run into each other again, Momiji."

"Excuse me?" the blonde one said shaking "how did you know my name?"

Tohru was shocked. "I don't know, I'm terribly sorry! I haven't even heard that name before-well I must have- but….but…" she began to feel dizzy, her thought spinning as she tried to recall. The older girl spoke up.

"Are you alright Onee-Chan?" suddenly she clamped a hand over her mouth looking shocked.

"Kisa!" the brown haired boy yelled. This was to much Tohru was blacking out and before she could say anything else, her world grew dark and the last thing she remembered were scared faces calling her name….

_A/N: Okay! I'm gunna hazard a guess at the ages!_

_Momiji: 19_

_Momo: 13_

_Hiro: 16_

_Kisa: 17_

_(I'll do other ages later.)_

Momo's Prov:

The girl called Tohru fainted! But I don't understand why Momiji is so stiff around her? She seems really nice. Now he's all worried.

"Kisa, go back to the house and get Hatori!" Hiro ordered. Momiji was already down by Tohru's side. "Momo, I need you to go and get some ice ready and a bed." Momiji told her quickly in a rushed voice. "O-okay!" I started to run back but Hiro said something to me that made me curious.

"Momo! Make sure that Kyo is still out with Haru! This is gunna be interesting enough without him!"

I ran for it and saw Kisa and Hatori talking in the window. I ran up the steps and stopped out side to listen before they ran out to save that girl.

"Hatori! Come quick!! Please!" Kisa was out of breath gasping as she spoke quickly

"What happened?" Hatori asked in a worried voice.

"W-we found….**her**..! She's here! A-at the beach guest house!" Hatori face looked shocked

"What happened to her?!" he demanded.

"She fainted and we think she has a fever! Here, this way!" she led him straight past me I watched them run toward the others. Snapping out of my gaze I ran in the house. "Yuki! Please help me! I need ice please!" I yelled into the house. I saw Yuki's head from behind the couch, he must be reading. He looked back at my frightened face.

"What happened Momo?" He looked worried on my account

"did you bruise yourself?" he asked getting up and heading for the kitchen. I ran after him,

"Not me! There's a girl out side and she fainted! Kisa said that she may have a fever!" I said, his pace quickened "oh dear, well here take this to her." He handed me a bag of ice.

"No, no! Uncle Hatori is bringing her here! Momiji said I have to get the couch ready!"

"Oh, alright. Machi is upstairs. Tell her to help you with the linens."

"Thanks!" I sprinted up the stairs; lucky for me Machi was just coming out of her and Yuki's room, holding her tummy, the baby must have been kicking. "Machi! I need sheets and a pillow, there's a sick girl here! Help!" she silently walked back to the room and came back out, handing me a pillow and a blanket. "Here you go Momo," she said and followed me downstairs. When we came down uncle Hatori, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro and the girl were just coming in the house.

Machi saw her first.

"Oh my gosh! Yuki! YUKI!!" she ran down the rest of the stairs grasping the banister for dear life, and into the kitchen looking for him.

"Here, Kisa!" I gave the pillow and blanket to her and she rushed it to the couch.

Yuki came out of the kitchen looking pale and at the sight of the girl; he looked like he was going to pass out.

Narrator prov:

Yuki stood in shock gazing at Tohru. The one person he thought, no, KNEW he would never see again; was lying on the couch like a fallen angel. "Oh, God…" he murmured and went back into the kitchen to be with his wife. "Machi! It's her…. **Her**. What should we do..?" he looked into his wife's worried eyes.

"Yuki, please be calm. We just need… to ….be…." she stopped and her eyes widened "Oh, Yuki what about Kyo?!" she asked him, his head snapped up and he swiftly left the room.

"Hatori, what are you thinking?!" Yuki demanded. "If she remembers...!" Yuki sighed and sat down and placed his head in his hands. Machi came up behind him and placed a soothing hand on his back.

"Akito said he would kill her." He spoke just over a whisper. Momiji looked at Momo, then the clock.

'Okay… 7:00.'

"Momo, its seven, go get ready for bed. And while you're upstairs send down Ayame, Shigure, Rin, Kagura, and the rest. While you're at it make sure Hiro's little sister is in bed."

She looked vary put out. "But! Momiji!!! I wanted to listen!"

"No, now hurry, please."

"I'm thirteen years old!" she started yelling "I'm old enough to stay up after 8!"

Hatori looked at her and said in a tone that clearly said **now**.

"Momo, **listen to your brother**." She stiffened and looked a little scared.

"y-yes sir!" and ran upstairs. After hearing a lot of banging and screaming, the others came down the stairs. One after the other they piled in. Shigure let out a gasp at the sight of Tohru. The others looked on in surprise.

"Please, let's discuss this in the kitchen… if she wakes up and sees us it could cause problems." Hatori said in a glum tone as he directed them to the kitchen, Yuki asked Machi to stay behind and that he would fill her in later "just in case she wakes up."

"Alright, and I'll call Haru and tell him to stall Kyo a little longer." Yuki kissed her lightly and followed the rest of the family into the kitchen.

In the Kitchen

Kisa, Kagura and Rin took the seats at the bar while the guys got the seats at the dinner table.

"You do remember what Akito said, don't you?" Yuki asked.

"Of course…. I remember it like it was yesterday…" Hatori said sadly.

**Yes… this is the part where I say, "please review and I shall post the flash back…"**

**Thank you!! I hope u like it so far **


	4. Sad memories

**Okay, I am soooo sorry. School is really hectic rite now….sobs MOVING ON!**

**Thank you!!!! I really hope u all like it so far here this is to clear things up a little, the people at the beach house: Momiji-19, Momo-13, Kyo-20, Yuki-20, Haru-19, Ayame-29, Shigure-29, Hatori-29, Machi-19, Kisa-17, Hiro-16, Rin-22, Kagura-21, Mine-28, and Hiros little sister that since I don't know her name so for now, we'll just call her Ayla-4 ;;**

**Relationships: **

**Momiji+Momosiblings**

**Yuki+MachiMarried (expecting)**

**Ayame+MineMarried (2 kids at home—later appearance)**

**Hiro+KisaDating**

**Hiro+AylaSiblings**

**Kureno+UotaniEngaged (also a later appearance)**

FLASH BACK: 3 YEARS AGO

She sat in front of him, his eyes coldly glaring at her…. Silence surrounded them.

_Oh god, please, please let me keep them longer! I don't want to forget…please…._ Tears began to well up in her eyes; she tried her hardest not to let them out but failed. They ran down her checks and stained her face. "Why do you cry child?" Akito asked in a harsh yet quiet voice… "Please Akito-sama, please….. May I go home?" she tried to keep her voice steady but even she noticed it. "Why? Why do you want to leave me?" his voice was growing fiercer "are you to abandon me also?" she was taken aback by his words but none the less, she wanted to leave this place, once she was out of the main house she was safe. For now.

"N-no, I just need to get home the others will worry, I didn't tell them where I was going…" her voice trailed off as Akito stood and walked over. "No. you can't go. I won't let you! I WONT LET YOU!" he kicked Tohru in the stomach, "Ah!"

"IF I LET YOU GO THEY'LL GO TOO!" Akito began to through things across the room, Tohru tried to open the door with all her might "PLEASE SOME ONE OPEN THE DOOR!!!!" she began banging on it.

_Click_

It unlocked, there was hope! She ripped the door open and ran with all she had "GET BACK HER YOU BITCH! COME BACK!!!" she heard Akito racing after her, her heart speed up jumping to her throat. She made her way out of the house and into the forest.

_He's going to kill me; he's going to kill me. _Kept reverberating though her skull.

Despite Akito's ill nature, he was quite fast. Tohru could hear his feet crunching down on the fallen leaves in the forest floor. She allowed her-self a quick glance back, just to see how far behind he was…

CRACK!

"Ah!" she heard the sickening crack before she felt the pain, but then she did feel it. Her ankle had collided with a rock, breaking it. She almost felt time stop as she fell. She began to black out from the pain and fear that tore through her very being. She felt her-self being lifted by her hair, along with a menacing chuckle.

"Heh heh heh, so you thought you could out run me, eh? Well good job, you ran so far that no one will hear you from here." Tohru realized this and began to cry chocked sobs. "A-Akito, then tell me, now that I will surly d-d-die…" _this is it. I'm dead; he's going to kill me…_ "H-how do you break the curse..?" he thought for a moment, pondering weather or not to tell her… but then again, why not? He was going to murder her any way.

"Some one must love each and every one of them enough to the point where they would even die for them. Then be brave enough to do so."

"S-so it's a sacrifice?!" said Tohru in shock.

"Yes, I suppose it is…" he sneered "Now then, are you ready to die?"

Tohru closed her eyes and prayed, hoping that it would reach the heavens in time.

_I do love them, each and every one… I can do it; I can break the curse..! They can be free! Please, let me be heard! I will lay down my life, so that they may be **free.**_

Her crying began to cease, and she raised her eyes so that they stared in to Akito's.

"Yes." She said with more confidence in her voice than she thought possible. Realization flooded through Akito. She wanted to part him from his pets. His loves. The bitch! How dare her! "Ah, hahahaha, no, no, no. you want to be the sacrifice your self? Interesting… then I shall not give you that satisfaction." The last thing that Tohru remembered was Akito's knee making contact with her stomach…

She woke up in her room. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, but she felt something heavy at the foot of the bed, her eyes slowly opened and there sat Yuki, with a worried expression on his face. Kyo was sitting on a chair next to her pillow.

"Miss Honda!"

"Tohru..!" They both exclaimed,

"How do you feel?" asked Yuki still worried. "I'm fine… really." She tried to sit up, but pain seared through her chest.

"uhn!" she felt Kyo's hand on her forehead,

"No, your not."

She winced. "How bad is it?"

Yuki stood and wet a cloth in a basin on her night stand, and brought it over. "You have 2 shattered ribs, a broken ankle and various cuts and bruises around your whole body." He placed the rag on her head and sadly he looked at the clock, placing a hand on Kyo's shoulder he said, "It's almost time…" and without another word he left the room, fighting back tears.

Tohru saw this and was confused. "Kyo..?"

Kyo also seemed to be holding back his own tears. He reached for her cheek silently, like so many times before, and leaned in, turning her head to kiss him, soft and gentle.

"Tohru, **never forget**, I love you with all my heart, and that's never going to change." It was hard for her to see where this was going, so she replied. "I love you too Kyo, more than you know…" his face looked torn.

"Kyo, what's wrong? What did Yuki mean, 'it's almost time,'?" he took a deep breath and took her hand in his.

"Tohru, you have been summoned to meet Akito… and this time, Hatori is going to be there as well…"

_Ah, that's why the mood is so sullen… my memories are going to be erased…_

Kyo looked worried; Tohru had closed her eyes and silent tears streamed from them.

"Tohru-"

"How much time is left?" she cut him off. But before he could answer, Yuki popped in again. "Kyo, the car is here." And he sauntered off back down stairs.

"…None…" he began to cry silently, "Tohru, I really do love you, so, so much."

"I love you too Kyo," she said through her sobs, "my heart wont ever forget you."

They kissed again. For what they thought was the last time.

Kyo, Yuki and Shigure helped Tohru to the car sent by Akito. Once the door closed Tohru put her hand on the window, as did Kyo. The car started rolling forward, and they both saw this as the end.

Do you ever feel like fading away…?

"You are a silly little girl. You are an ugly girl. You have nothing, I have everything. You **are nothing, **I **am everything**. You will never be anything but a nobody… a meaningless existence."

She had been called here for a reason, and she knew what the reason was. She was going to forget, her legs would not respond, she wanted to run, hold on to her memories a bit longer!

"Hatori!"

A tall man came out of the shadows, his hair covering his right eye. The visible left eye was filled with sadness as he placed his hand over her eyes. He felt tears running down her checks and herd her whisper "I'm sorry! I couldn't break it! I'm sorry! Please, please tell everyone I will miss them and I'm sorry!" Hatori couldn't help a tear at her words, she was about to lose the memories of 4 long years, of love, life, triumph, joy. And all she could do was worry about every one else. "Please tell Kyo…tell him… I love him…" as she fell to the floor he could still hear her words ringing in his ears "I'm sorry! Tell Kyo I love him!"

Hatori felt dirty. He hated this job, but as everyone else in the Zodiac, he could not go against Akito's orders.


	5. burning eyes

**YAY! 8 reviews! I'm happy ! here I don't know if I did this or not but here is the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FURUBA! Sadly… **

Machi picked up the phone in the living room and dialed in Haru's cell number, she glanced at Tohru then to the kitchen door that every one had just walked into.

It rang, and rang, and on the third ring she heard a voice.

"Hello?" he sounded very mellow as always.

"Haru, its Machi." Her voice was a tad panicked,

"Oh, yeah, Kyo and I are on our way back-"

"NO!" she cut him off, "Haru is Kyo with you?"

"Yeah, well he's in the bath room at the moment… why?" She began to explain to him that Tohru was laying down unconscious on the sofa and that Kyo couldn't come back until they figured out what to do with her.

"Right, I'll do what I can." Haru promised, she sighed in relief

"Thanks Haru…" she said,

"Hey, how's the baby?" he added quickly before she said good-bye. "Oh," she chuckled "its fine. It kicked not long ago…. Only one more month to go." She said cheerfully.

Tohru stirred in her sleep and startled Machi, "Ah, Haru keep Kyo busy! I have to go, I think she's waking…" they said good bye and hung up.

"Nah….W-what?" Tohru slowly opened her eyes; Machi's nerves went into an uproar of panic. "Lay still please, you're ill." She said with as little courage she could muster up. "Where am I?" Tohru asked, _I know I should be afraid of being in a stranger's house, but strangely I feel most at home…_ she thought.

Not wanting to say the name 'Sohma' Machi said the obvious. "On a couch with a fever, please, lay down!" she said as Tohru attempted to sit up again, "But really! I have caused you enough trouble, I honestly should be getting h-home…" she fell back down with a soft 'plop' a little dizzy.

"Please stay put, I go get you an ice pack to cool that fever down." She hurried off into the kitchen as fast as she could while not falling over. Tohru pulled the blanked over her-self some more, and adjusted her position on the sofa to get a little more comfortable. Machi came back out with and ice pack as promised. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Oh, please I don't mean to trouble you," she worried.

"Honestly it no problem, I think medley soup is the right thing for you to be on your feet in no time." And whisked away back into the kitchen before Tohru could object.

Tohru rested her head back down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, thinking about random things that popped into her mind one by one…. She closed her eyes and heard people in the kitchen, apparently discussing an urgent matter; their voices were hushed and worried. Tohru tried to listen in but other voiced caught her attention… she listened, it sounded like it was coming from out side! Two, men was it? Yes, and they were arguing… _I wonder-_ her thoughts were cut short as a door opened and slammed. I loud bump on the door told Tohru that the other man had just ran into the closed door. The talking in the next room ceased immediately, Machi came out of the kitchen looking flushed, and walking at a fast pace toward the entrance. "Get out, _get out_, GET-OUT!" Tohru heard her yelling, "Hey, don't tell me what to do! Haru just gave me an earful of crap-" the person who had slammed the door just turned the corner, Tohru had sat up to see what the commotion was, and for what seemed like an eternity, their eyes met.

Silence followed, their gaze never faltered.

Tohru heard the scarping of chairs in the kitchen as people rushed over to see what happened.

The man who had just turned into the living room had brilliant orange hair and flaming red eyes that held such a longing behind them. As the gaze continued, Tohru's mind was tugging at her. As if she had something to remember about this.

His eyes changed to worry and pain and all of a sudden, memories flowed from a shut door in the back of her subconscious. She knew that look; she had seen it so many times before. Her head began to pound and she felt faint, before she passed out she saw those burning passionate eyes and heard the words that lingered around her very being,

_I love you._

**I'm sorry this was such a short chapter! But I'm in a rush and I promise to update soon! If I can get two more reviews I'll put up two more chapters thanks!**


	6. She Remembers

**Kyo's P.O.V:**

_It's her. _

_We're eye locked, I know I have to look away and run before she remembers, but…. I can't look away… her eyes are just as beautiful as I remember, but there's something there I can't place… I love her so much, is this selfish of me to risk her remembering so I can hold the eyes that I have dreamed only about for these last few years?_

His expression changed to worry then pain as he realized that it was selfish, but before he could look away, her eyes widened, realization flickered across her face and shock lay beneath her eyes that only Kyo saw… then she started to fall, gently and slowly a small smile formed on her lips and two words formed in Kyo's mind that brought him hope.

_She Remembers._

She fell back on her pillow and Kyo became aware of the others in the room. Yuki looked aghast, "HARU!-" He bellowed, but Kyo, in a somber mood said quietly "Yuki, it's my fault. Haru warned me not to come to the house but I didn't listen." He looked at Yuki, whose anger hadn't faltered.

"I SWEAR, YOU ARE STUPID! IF SOMEONE GIVES YOU A DIRECT ORDER, YOU DO THE OPPOSITE!" He yelled. Kyo twitched, and something snapped.

"FINE THEN! I TRY TO FRIGGEN APPOLIGISE AND I GET ING YELLED AT!" he countered. "NOW WHAT?! WANT ME TO GO BACK IN TIME AND FIX IT?! WELL GUESS WHAT?! I CAN'T!" his face turned a reddish color that matched his eyes. Yuki was still fuming; Machi grabbed his arm and with much struggling, led him up stairs.

Kyo watched them and them he turned to Hatori, "Now what?" he questioned still a bit pink in the face. "Well for now, let's put her in with Kisa, since she has the only free bed." He answered back. Kyo, walked over to Tohru and picked her up in his arms before any one else would volunteer to hold his love. Half way up the steps her eyes half opened,

"…Kyo…" his heart fluttered, as he concentrated not to trip on the stairs.

Once he laid her down on the empty bed beside Kisa's he knelt down on the floor and leaned over the bed, holding her hand to his chin as he watched her sleeping, peacefully dreaming of his passionate eyes….

**Yuki's P.O.V.:**

He stormed up the rest of the stairs, breaking free of Machis grasp, just to grab her hand and pull her into their room. He let go and shut the door silently, she could tell he was trying his best not to slam it…Yuki Turned around and sat on the bed, beckoning her to join him. She sat down; her feet were instantly relieved from the extra weight of the baby. "Yuki, I know you're mad at Kyo for not listening and being a stubborn mule," he looked at her from the corner of his eye and gave her a weak smile. "But, think about it, what would you do if it was me? Huh? If I was the one laying there with my memories erased and you accidentally walked in on me? Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing." She said. He turned to face her and she could tell he was thinking.

"Yeah, I guess I would…" he said slowly, a smile playing at the edges of his lips. "What do you mean, 'I guess'?" she said now smiling too, he grinned and leaned in to kiss her soft and lovingly. Machi pulled back and said with a confident smile,

"Hey, why don't we go to get and ultrasound, to see what the baby is?"

He looked at her wondering where that came from. "Why? I thought you wanted it to be a surprise." She cocked her head to the side and looked up,

"Because… I saw the cutest little sailor outfit at the baby store and I want to buy it if we have a boy…. So I put it on lay-away…." She said in a small voice. Yuki laughed out loud and stood up; still chuckling outstretched his hand to help her up. "Lets go ask Hatori if he can when we get back." She smiled at his happiness.

"Alright,"

As Yuki was walking down the hallway waiting for Machi to use the bathroom, he walked by Kisa's room and heard a soft hum. He stopped and looked through the cracked door; it was Kyo, he was humming a lullaby to Tohru, softly…. Gently…. He was kneeling by her bedside and resting his head on the bed while humming. Yuki felt a pang of guilt wash over him as he watched Kyo. _He has been living with out her for 3 years. It must have been lonely to lose the person you most cared for… _and then he understood. It would be very hard for him to live with out Machi for that long; _Love is selfishness I suppose…._

Machi waddled down the hall to him and they both continued down the steps into the living room.

**Narrator P.O.V:**

Kyo's eye lids had gotten heavy. He was drifting off, finally able to be at peace because he was near Tohru. Just as his eyes were about to close, he felt fingers running through his hair. He turned his head and saw her, half awake looking at him, and smiling.

"Toh-"

She cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. She was more awake now as she spoke, "Kyo… I told you, my heart would never forget you…" she said breathlessly. Kyo couldn't speak, she did remember, he was so happy and yet scared that Akito would find out. He kissed her and a rush of emotion over took her. She was sad that they had been apart but happy they were together again, worried because of the sadness in his eyes and curious as to why Machi was in the living room, pregnant.

They broke apart and she started bombarding him with questions.

"Kyo, how much longer are you here, at the beach house?" she asked first.

"Till tomorrow after lunch… and you're coming home with us, because you still have a fever." She nodded slightly, not wanting to part with him when they went home.

"And why is Machi here? And Pregnant??" she questioned. He chuckled

"I think you had best ask Yuki that." His smile faded and a curious face replaced it. "Tohru, just out of curiosity, why were you here in the first place?"

She stiffened and recalled last nights events, she bit her bottom lip, "umm, well-"

Thankfully she was cut off by a nock on the door. It was Haru and Momiji, Kyo face changed instantly from peaceful to .

"Hello, it's nice to meet you…" Said Momiji glumly,

"Its Okay Momiji, I remember you and Haru too." Tohru gave and encouraging smile.

Momiji's face brightened at once as he skipped over and hoped on her bed, "I'm so glad Tohru! And I'm sorry that I was so cold at the beach this morning." She smiled and assured him that it was okay.

"Hey, Tohru, there's this chick that called your cell phone, here," Haru informed her as he handed her phone that she had forgotten that she had on her, "by the way, it good to have you back." He half smiled and dragged the reluctant hyper boy out of the room. Tohru placed the phone to her ear with one hand; the other was still in Kyo's firm grasp.

"Hello?"

"TOHRU?!?! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?! WHO WAS THAT?!?!?!" The person on the other line exploded, Tohru held the phone at arms length to avoid the possibility of a busted ear drum, the girl could still be heard as though she was standing in the room with them, Kyo turned to Tohru with a confused look, she let loose a suppressed giggle,

"It's Kamilah," she whispered to Kyo. When she was sure it was safe again she placed the phone near her ear again.

"Kami? Hey, I'm okay, just a slight fever."

"A fever?! Tooohruuu! Where are you?" she whined into the phone, Tohru giggled again. She knew that if she didn't make sure that she was satisfied with the information that she was given then she would get the rest her self, so choosing her words lightly she said,

"Kami I'm really okay, I ran into some friends today and their taking care of me. I'll be at work tomorrow alright?" she didn't hear Kami's reply though; Kyo had ripped the phone from her.

"Ky-"

"Hi, is this Kamilah? Yeah, this is Kyo Sohma, Tohru's boyfriend" (Tohru blushed deeply) "… yes, I swear she is fine just under the weather…. No she won't, sorry. But she'll be under my constant care… Okay, bye." And he hung up the phone, ignoring Tohru's horrified face.

"Kyo, what did you just do?!"

"I informed her that you wouldn't be in for work tomorrow. She understands." Her mouth was hanging wide open, he chuckled. "Hang on, I think Machi said she would get you medley soup for the fever, I'll go get it."

That night, everyone sat in the living room, enjoying each others company (the only exception being Kyo and Yuki who when they made I contact glared daggers at each other).

Tohru questioned Yuki and Machi and found out that they had been married for a year now and that they were only a month away from having their baby. They had decided they would give it an American name for a change; if it was a boy they would name it Ian, and if it was a girl then it would be Maci.

She also learned that the curse for changing into Zodiac Animals was broken, but the chains that linked them together were still connected. Hatori figures that since Tohru gave up her memories without a fight, then it was as if she had died – well that part of her at least – so they no longer had to deal with the 'No body Contact' rule. But since she had not completely died they were still connected. So it was still up in the air if Akito would or wouldn't lock up Kyo…

It soon grew too late for them to form coherent sentences and they all departed into their rooms, Kyo was rather reluctant to let go of Tohru when she went with Kisa.

Morning came, and all to soon they were packing up the cars and driving away…


End file.
